Smooch
by somerdaye
Summary: Oneshot. Next generation Weasleys - and Potters - tell all about their first kiss. "First kisses aren't really that important, y'know?" Multiple pairings, not many of them serious.


**Victoire**

I was nine years old. I was sad because my best friend, Teddy, was going off to Hogwarts. I wouldn't be able to go for another two years, so this upset me greatly. My dad was sympathetic, and he brought me to King's Cross to say goodbye. I hugged the purple-haired boy tightly, knocking the breath out of him. _I'm gonna miss you, Teddy. Promise you're gonna write to me?_ He grinned, then he leaned forward and kissed me. Just a tiny little kiss, nothing special, but I felt my face heat up with the trademark Weasley blush. _Yeah, I promise._

-

**Dominique**

I was thirteen. I was playing truth or dare with the girls in my dormitory against my will. I only liked one of them, the others were catty and annoying, but Sara convinced me to play. _Nicki! I dare you to...go down to the common room and kiss the first boy you see!_ They all giggled hysterically, waiting for me to decline, to protest that it was too embarrassing. They really didn't know me at all. I shrugged and strolled down the spiral staircase, hearing gasps and quick footsteps behind me. I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. The first guy I saw was Mike Boot, so I walked over to where he was sitting and reading. I sat down beside him and he glanced at me. Before he could say anything, I leaned over and pressed my lips to his for a couple seconds. I smiled apologetically at him, then went back to the stairs, where the giggling girls were waiting. _I didn't think you'd actually do it! And Michael Boot is sooo hot!_

-

**Louis**

I was, embarrassingly, seventeen. I was about to play the last match of the season, the biggest one for Ravenclaw, and hoping we could actually win that year. I wasn't planning on playing Quidditch again the next year, because I'd have to focus on my NEWTs. So this was it for me. I was pacing the changing room, muttering to myself and running my hand through my hair until it practically stuck straight up. I nearly had a heart attack when the door banged open to show Naomi Yamin, my cousin's friend. Without a word, she walked straight up to me and kissed me, both arms around my neck. I didn't think, I just wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. When she let go, she smirked. _Good luck out there, Lou._ We won.

-

**Molly**

I was fifteen. I was in the library, trying to study, when Gabriel Clark came up to my table. He was over six foot and Irish, with a quirky little smile and a farmer's tan. Not to mention, he was completely annoying. _Go away, Clark._ I groaned when I realised he wasn't listening to me - as usual - and he was in fact sitting down in front of me, leaning his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. He smiled. I glared at him. He started chuckling, because nothing ever seemed to bother him. _C'mon, Spitfyre._ If anything, that made my glare more vicious. He'd nicknamed me after his horse years before, and I still hated it. Scowling, I looked back down at my homework. He reached over, lifted my chin with two fingers, and kissed me lightly. Then he winked and strolled out of the library like he owned the place. I rolled my eyes and went back to work.

-

**Lucy**

I don't actually remember. Way before Hogwarts. Maybe I was, like, five? Six? Not sure. Don't really care - first kisses aren't really that important, y'know?

-

**Fred**

I was twelve, and it was with a girl named Abigail Mercery. I was in the hospital wing, she was worried, she came to my bedside with her face all pale and I kissed her. _I'm fine, see?_ She blushed and smiled and left with a happy look on her face. I never kissed her again - no, wait, except for that one time, at the Hufflepuff victory party, but to be fair I'd had a lot of butterbeer and a shot of Firewhisky - but we still talked to each other a lot and exchanged prank ideas. She had a great mind for mischief, and after graduation, when I asked her if she wanted to work for me at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, she didn't even think twice before saying _hell to the yeah, Freddio._

-

**Roxanne**

I was sixteen. There were potion fumes involved. And Lysander Scamandar fooling around with my dad's merchandise. And Fred spraying us with a Muggle water gun he'd 'found' somewhere. Oh, and my dad being torn between being mad at Lysander for the broken boxes, being mad at Fred for stealing a water gun, or being mad at me for getting intoxicated by the love potion fumes and tackling Lysander to the ground before snogging him senseless. He compromised by yelling for my mum to come deal with it. She just laughed.

-

**Rose**

Fourteen. Scorpius Malfoy. Seven bottles of butterbeer each. Not much else needs to be said.

-

**Hugo**

I was ten, and it was with one of my mum's Muggle friend's kids. Her name was Sam, but that's about all I can remember. I know we were out playing in the garden, when she started talking about how all the girls in her class had already kissed a boy, but she never had, and would I pretty, _pretty_ please kiss her so she could prove her friends wrong? _Sure, why not?_ So I did. I'm not one to back down when I say I'll do something.

-

**James**

Fifteen, Naomi Yamin. That girl's libido is worse than most of the guys. I didn't care at the time that we were in the middle of Transfiguration and she'd just sort of reached across the desk, grabbed my tie and started snogging me. The professor, however, did care, and we both got detention. She just winked at me before leaving the classroom. _See you in detention, Potter._

-

**Al**

The less said about it the better. I was fourteen and it was with a girl. The first and only girl I kissed. I don't think she was too pleased when James joked that she was the one that turned me gay. No, she didn't find that very funny at all. I still have the scars from the birds.

-

**Lily**

I was eleven and all I did was kiss Lorcan Scamandar goodbye because my friends said he couldn't sit with us in our compartment. I was pretty giggly afterward, but apparently it didn't faze him at all. Then again, not much does.

-

**a/n;** Silly, short, and kinda stupid. Ah, well. Tell me if you liked it, or if you hated it. Whichever.


End file.
